User blog:Dylanius9000Mugen/Mugen: Database Disarray
(ON HOLD FOR NOW) I was thinking about making a Fighting Game based off of our wikia, the M.U.G.E.N. Database, and this is the result of my brainstorming. Story "In the not too distant future, an update to Wikia is made where people can interact with other online people in person by projecting themselves into Virtual Reality, taking the shape of their avatars. Naturally, when this came to the MUGEN Database, someone saw potential in it, and modified it so that users could actually BE the characters, not just look like them. And thus, using this simulation, a Fighting Tournament was declared among the Database, but something is going on behind the scenes... Due to the update being a beta, it could not withstand the edits made by this unknown contributor, rendering it unstable from the inside. A simple Tournament then becomes a Race Against the Clock to stop the simulation from collapsing in on itself while they are competing." Characters (Roster is not Final) Vanilla Kirby (Me) (Nessthecat3, Espurr may make a cameo somewhere) Yukari Yakumo (Ricepigeon) (The Wiki Meister) Black Kyurem (Themself, Yvetal may make a cameo somewhere) (TheWaluigiking, Potential Mid-Boss) ( , Potential Mid-Boss) Shadow Rotom (PlasmoidThunder, Potential Mid-Boss) LegoPigeon (Themself, Semi-Final Boss, may or may not be an unlockable if Mugen Saga Creator is involved) Process PT-Omega ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ItIsDehumanizing It'self,] True Final Boss, unplayable in main game) Extra Characters (ToonAlexSora) Akuma/Gouki (TylorGoldenYoshi,Potential DLC) Request some! Movelists(Preview) And while I'm at it, why don't I give you some brief descriptions of some of the moves that will be included? Remember, some characters may not even have moves yet, as I am still in the speculation stage. Special Moves 'Kirby (Still Speculating) Inhale: or * Kirby's super powerful lungs allow it to suck up and swallow enemies in order to copy their abilities. ( ) Vulcan Jab: or * A quick flurry of punches that can be extended by mashing the punch buttons. Just don't break the keyboard. or the controller. or whatever. '???' ??? 'Yukari' : or * Running along the border, Yukari splits it in two by throwing energy out of the gap. ( , in Y version) : or * High amounts of slashing energy are channeled into Yukari's parasol, as she spins it in a 360 motion. (By the way, that is NOT a Swastika. It is a Manji symbol. No Nazis here.) Flesh Dismantler: + * Yukari hides in one of her gaps and comes out dealing damage to the enemy with her parasol. (Costs half a Power Bar) : or then + * A quick teleportation move that Yukari uses to travel everywhere when she's being lazy. Ride the Waves, Fight the Ocean: or * A gap is created that sucks in enemy projectiles (Ride the Waves), and spits them back out as energy (Fight the Ocean). ( , ) 'Max' * (Note: Most of these moves are amplified by the hyper "Quattuor Elementa".) Fluctus Effrego: or * A Torrent of Water is conjured up to cover ground. ( ) Lapis Messis: or * A wave of gems protrude from the ground beneath Max, knocking away enemies. Gladium Aeri: [ ] or * Charging forward with the force of the wind, Max creates a sword made out of thin air and slashes the opponent. Ignis Fodinis: , , or * Max creates a delayed eruption in a predetermined spot that can either be set off when the target steps on them or if "Detonate Mine" ( + or + ) is used. ( ) 'Black Kyurem' Fling: or * A move where Kyurem grabs the opponent and throws them against the wall. ( ) Ice Beam: or * A beam of cold air is fired at the opponent. ( ) : or * A unique spin on this move, where Kyurem uses it's legs to slash the opponent, a-la Rugal Bernstein. Fly: + * Enables Flight. ( ) 'Jared' ??? '???' ??? 'Shadow Rotom' Electro Ball: or * An orb of electricity is fired at the opponent. ( ) Charge Beam: + * Shadow Rotom gathers up stored electricity and fires it at the opponent. ( , Costs half a Power Bar, Has a chance of slightly increasing attack) Reflect: or * A barrier is put up that (obviously) reflects oncoming attacks. ( ) Kung Fu Kick: or * The ultimate technique for when someone in the chatroom is bothering you. Simple, yet effective. 'LegoPigeon' (Still Speculating) 'Process PT-Omega' ????: ???? * ???? ????: ???? * ???? ????: ???? * ???? ????: ???? * ???? Hyper Moves 'Kirby' (Still Speculating) Rising Break: or * Kirby does a flaming Uppercut that flies into the air. Totally not a Shoryuken. '???' ??? 'Yukari' Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier": or * A short ranged boundary that advances forward is created. ( ,Costs One Power Bar) Shikigami "Chen/Ran Yakumo": / (Respectively) * Since she is usually too lazy to do anything, she lets her Shikigami, Chen and Ran, do the dirty work for her, as evidenced in this Hyper. (Costs One Power Bar) Fantasy Nest "Nest of Fireflies": + * Yukari watches as her Gaps fire energy bullets forward. Can also be used in the air. ( , ,Costs Two Power Bars) 'Max' Co-Swagster's Sword-Scythe: or * Max takes out his personal weapon, the Sword-Scythe, and throws it at the opponent. It can also be aimed upwards with . (Costs One Power Bar) Absentis Potestas Immateriali: or * Max uses a Growth Talisman to temporarily double his size. Unlike a certain Oni, He cannot manipulate his own density with it. (Costs One Power Bar.) Quattuor Elementa: * Expelling all of his current magic, Max summons four runes that bring out the true potential of Water, Earth, Wind and Fire. It seems to be vaugely inspired by someone else's attack...(Costs Two Power Bars) 'Black Kyurem' Giga Impact: or * A Short-Ranged hyper where Kyurem punches the opponent with extreme force, sending them all the way across the stage. (Costs One Power Bar) Fusion Bolt: or * Due to absorbing the Dark Stone, Kyurem has access to Zekrom's Signature Move: The Fusion Bolt. A quick charge of electricity that damages the opponent greatly. (Costs One Power Bar) Sheer Cold: + * Black Kyurem conjures up a deadly Hailstorm that covers everything. (Costs Two Power Bars) 'Jared' ??? '???' ??? 'Shadow Rotom' Discharge: or * A Discharge of electricity is fired in all directions. ( , Costs One Power Bar) Ban Hammer: or * The plasma surrounding Shadow Rotom is converted into a giant hammer, at which it swings at the opponent. has a special KO anim if it is the finishing blow. (Costs One Power Bar) Double Team: + * Shadow Rotom creates a silhouette of itself that follows it's every move. (Costs Two Power Bars) 'LegoPigeon' (Still Speculating) 'Process PT-Omega' ????: ???? * ???? ????: ???? * ???? ????: ???? * ???? ????: ???? * ???? Afterword Well, that's about enough for now, I'll release more info later. Category:Blog posts